Somebody That I Used to Know
by love4loganbtr
Summary: SLASH starts Kames Cargan, ends Kogan Jarlos. Kendall and James are dating, but Kendall is cheating with Logan, who's dating Carlos. James finds out, but what can he do? Summary sucks, I know. Not a songfic. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys. This is Somebody That I Used to Know. It's not a songfic. This story will always be first person of the character whose name is at the top of the section. Just making that clear. **_

_**Disclaimer for all the chapters: I don't own BTR, I probably will never own BTR, and frankly, you don't WANT me to own BTR :)**_

Kendall's POV

"DOGS!" Gustavo barked. We rolled our eyes and came out of the sound booth, as James kissed my cheek. "That wasn't good."

"Actually, Gustavo, it was good," Carlos said cheerfully as always, his arm wrapped around Logan's shoulders. "Really good."

Gustavo gave us his normal scowl. "We don't _need_ good. We need _AMAZING!"_ he yelled.

I stepped forward. "Gustavo, you just can't accept the fact that we're the best things that have ever happened to you," I said cockily.

He started grumbling. "Just get out of my sight, dogs," he said with a pout. We walked out, everyone fist bumping me. We hated how he worked us so hard, and whenever one of us got the others out of working, we loved that guy for a few short hours.

Unless we were talking about James. I loved him no matter what, if he got us out of working or not. We got in the car, Logan and Carlos in the front seats, Logan obviously driving. In the back seat, James began kissing me ferociously as soon as I sat down beside him. Soon we were having a full-out make out session, both of us knowing that was as far as we could go.

I was so glad Logan and Carlos didn't mind that we were always touching and basically shoving out relationship in their faces. Sure, they did it in public too, but not nearly as much as us. They never pulled us apart or shouted, "Get a room," like most people would. They were nice about it, but would normally stop us if it got too heated.

I thought I heard laughing, or was it talking, but I was never too sure about my surroundings when I was kissing James. He was the only thing that mattered.

When we got back to 2J, I pulled James to the room that my mom still wouldn't let us share, even though she knew we were dating. We were seventeen anyways.

I shut the door, and we picked up right where we left off in the car. It was soon very heated. I moved to unzip James's jeans, giving him a silent request for permission. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Ken, I'm not ready for that yet," he whispered. I nodded.

"Jamie, don't be sorry for not being ready," I replied. We had never done anything sexual at all together, just make out.

"You want it," he whispered. I did, but that didn't mean I wasn't willing to wait for him to be ready. I was not the kind of boyfriend that pressures their partner until they give in.

"I do, but only when you're ready. I love you," I whispered. Soon my mouth was attacking his again. I had always loved how we could just kiss and be satisfied without doing anything else. It made me feel loved.

"Love you too," he replied.

We heard a knock on the door, and Logan's voice. "Carlos and I are going to watch a movie, you guys want to come?" I called back saying we'd be there in a minute and pecked James's lips. We then got up and went into the living room, where I could see Carlos picked out a stupid horror movie that would have Logan in his lap.

I smiled. James was never one for horror either. That meant we'd have to be cuddling, a thought that always made me happy.

I was pleased to discover that this was a particularly scary movie, and James was burying his head in my chest. I stroked his hair, and every once in a while gave him a loving kiss. I looked over to see that Carlos and Logan were making out. I smiled. It was always funny to see your two best friends swallowing each other.

I looked to James who I discovered was sleeping. I carried him to his room, and cursed inwardly when I remembered it wasn't mine. I gently set him down on his bed and put the covers over him. I watched the beauty before me sleep for a minute before walking back out into the living room. I didn't even think James and Carlos knew we were gone, they were just staring in each other's eyes.

I briskly ran to my room, where I would take a nap until dinner was ready. My last thought was how I ended up with a guy as perfect as James.

_**Okay, I know there was no Kogan/Jarlos, there will be some Kogan in the next chapter and I'm not so sure about the Jarlos.**_

_**So Kendall and James might think they're in love, but they're not. Just thought I'd put that out there.**_

_**So did ya love it? Hate it? I don't care if you hate it, just please review! I should have the next chapter up anytime between tonight and Friday.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you suppressedanonymous, animelover6240, and KEALY KAMES for reviewing. It makes me happy. **_

_**Remember when I said I'd have the next chapter up by Friday? Well lookie here it's Tuesday. Sorry, I kept having to rewrite this because it sucked. But I have it up now and you all have it in your hearts to forgive me right?**_

_**So. The story.**_

Kendall's POV

I opened my eyes and my face was at the clock, which said 7:15. My immediate thoughts were to run into James's room and jump on him and smother him with kisses, but I decided I was too tired for that and was all of the sudden asleep again. The next thing I knew was James was on top of me and it was 8:30. He leaned over my face and whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

I smiled. I had totally forgotten it was my birthday, if that was even possible. I finally pushed James off of me and asked, "What do you have planned?"

James broke into a happy smile. "Well, first we're going to spend the whole day together! Then, I'm going to take you to a fancy restaurant, don't ask where, because I won't tell you. And then, we're going to the roof," he said in one breath, grinning the whole time.

I grinned back. "Well, don't waste another minute. Wake Logan up and we'll have him make us a nice breakfast." When I saw him about to shout in Logan's ear, I added, "Nicely." James looked disappointed, but gently shook Logan awake and asked for a breakfast with pancakes and bacon, the brunette groggily agreeing.

James was back next to me and we were just generally talking about random things until Logan called us in. "I'll be with Carlos if you need me," he told us. "And happy birthday, Kendall." I nodded and thanked him as James wrapped his arm around me. We continued to eat until we were finished.

"Now," James whispered. "We're going to see that cliché romance movie you were talking about." I smiled.

The movie was pretty stupid, but I liked it all the same, because it was time spent with James. It was a little ridiculous when the girl got a cold and her boyfriend threw a get well soon party.

James dragged me back to 2J and pushed me into my room and told me to get into something nice, but not too nice that I'd hurt myself, whatever that meant. I finally settled on a nice pair of blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He walked in when he was done, luckily I had been fully clothed, and put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked. I thought I saw James's figure nodding, but I was never sure with the blindfold.

"Yup," he replied. I rolled my eyes, not that he could see it. "I know you just rolled your eyes, Ken."

God. He knows me so well, I thought.

"Whatever. Just take me to this mystery place," I said. He took my hand and I followed where he was going.

"Okay, Ken, just sit now and you'll be in the car," he instructed. I did as I was told. He started driving, not a good idea if you know James, but I didn't care at the moment. I was too annoyed trying to figure out where we were going.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop, and I heard James's seatbelt unbuckle, and I, seeing this as a signal for me to do the same, unbuckled my own. My door opened and James pulled me into his arms. "Here we are, babe," he said, pulling my blindfold off.

My jaw dropped. We were at the most expensive place in LA that we knew about. It was a restaurant that sold pretty much all of the food you could want, but cost like a hundred dollars for a cheesecake. But it was still good.

"Don't worry, baby, we've got money now that our album came out," James said, reassuring me. I smiled and we went inside. I almost ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, to save my boyfriend money, but before I could speak to our waiter, he ordered one of the better things, yet still expensive.

"You don't even think about ordering the cheap stuff when you're with me," he said sternly. It was funny, he looked dead serious. I laughed and reassured him I wouldn't.

Our date continued to consist of pointless talk and yummy food. James had even established earlier that a huge chocolate cake, my favorite, that had _Happy Birthday Kendall!_ written on it brought after dinner. It was good.

We got back to the Palm Woods and had an uneventful night on the roof. It was still fun though, because I was with James. James cursed when his phone beeped and he got a text from Logan saying _It's not Kendall's birthday anymore :P so come back_. Sure enough it was 12:01 A.M.

"I didn't want this day to end ," he muttered grumpily.

I pushed his head up. "Hey. You just gave this guy the best seventeenth birthday anyone will ever have. So lighten up okay? I love you," I said, and pecked his lips.

He brightened up. "Love you too," he said. We walked back down the stairs to 2J silently, as not to disturb anyone at this hour so we wouldn't get another strike and be kicked out of the Palm Woods. He pushed me into my room where Logan was reading.

"You're reading this late?" I asked him. He nodded and focused his attention on his book. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom connected to our room to get changed and brush my teeth and all that crap.

I went back to the room, where Logan -surprisingly- stopped reading the book. "Hey Ken, can I tell you something?" he asked.

I climbed into my bed and said, "Spill."

"Well, um, you see, well this is hard to say, I'll just get to the point. I don't love Carlos. I love somebody else."

_**Ooh who does Logan like? Too obvious. I know there was no Kogan this chapter, like I said there would be, but the next one for sure, so your Kogan loving minds can be put at rest. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner, as well as the HTFABS.**_

_**And does anyone want me to read their story? I think it's fair that I read yours cause you guys are reading mine. So just review/PM me if you want me to read yours and I'll check it out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Look at me, updating within… not a long time.**_

_**Thanks go to suppressedanonymous and KEALY KAMES for reviewing. **_

_**And suppressedanonymous, I never told you guys much about the Cargan on purpose, it was supposed to be told by Logan in this chapter, to give it a little purpose. I do admit the last chapter was pretty rushed, I just felt bad by promising an update by Friday and it being Tuesday, so I wrote one last draft to just give to yall.**_

_**So here's the next chapter. I know there's no real Kogan here like I said. There's probably going to be Kogan in the fifth chapter, and the major drama will probably be in the seventh chapter. Hard to tell. I'll try to update within the times I give you from now on. Enjoy!**_

Logan's POV

Kendall stared at me blankly. I could almost see the questions churning in his head. He showed no emotion, yet I could see what he was hiding. Confusion, disgust as to why I could lie to someone like that, and probably fear as to what would happen to the four of us if Carlos ever found out. After a few minutes, all Kendall could say was, "Why?"

I sighed. This would take a long time to explain. "Well, I never loved him in the first place. I got together with him in June becauseI normally let anyone in if they like me, and I would probably feel horrible for the rest of my life for rejecting him. And I thought that maybe I would develop feelings for him.

"_Flashback:_

_You and James were on a date, and Mrs. Knight and Katie were doing some mother daughter bonding thing. Carlos was playing video games, and I was reading a book. About an hour before you guys came back, Carlos barged into our room sobbing hysterically. I was on my feet immediately, and he buried his head into my chest and I held him._

"_What's wrong Carlos? Did James beat your high score?" He shook his head. "Did Kendall eat the last corndog?" Again, he shook his head. "Alright. I'm stumped. What's wrong?" I asked._

_He looked up at me, and I could see the tears in his eyes. "I love someone who doesn't and probably never will love me back," he whispered._

"_Who?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset him._

_His eyes averted mine. "You," he whispered, looking down, probably mentally preparing himself for rejection._

_And right then, I made up the biggest lie I could ever make up. I just couldn't stand seeing him like this. "I love you too, Carlos." He immediately perked up._

"_Really?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. We were immediately kissing. I'm not saying it was a bad kiss, it just wasn't good, if you know what I mean. _

_That night, I was thinking that if it took pretending to love Carlos to make him happy, I'd do it."_

Kendall looked… troubled. I didn't blame him, I wouldn't like it if someone dumped all of their problems on me. Especially if at the end they say they love me when I clearly loved someone else.

"And you didn't develop any feelings at all for Carlos? It's been nine months since you got together," he asked. This was good; he was beginning to recover from the shock. I shook my head. "Do you know why not?"

I pondered this for a minute. "I think so," I began. "He's always been a controlling boyfriend. I mean, he's always making me pay for dates. That boy can't keep a penny in his wallet. And his dates are never cheap, but not always nice." Kendall gave me a look that was basically saying _Is that all? _I sighed. "Lately I've seen him staring at James. It's like he wants him."

Kendall nodded, and spoke. "He can't have James, he's mine," he said, all protectively. It made my heart sink. I basically heard the memory come flying back in his head. "So you love someone else. Who? Guy or girl?" he asked, knowing I preferred both.

I sighed. "I'd rather not answer that question, but it's a guy." I said trying to stay calm. "And he'll never like me back, he's dating someone else that he's so obviously in love with.

He raised his eyebrows. "Logie… Who?" he said in a begging way.

Ugh, he could always get me to do anything. "Fine, fine. But you'll hate me after I tell you," I agreed, then paused, trying to delay the inevitable.

His eyebrows raised. He motioned for me to go on, and when I didn't, he said, obviously frustrated, "Logan, I'm not going to hate you unless you murdered my mom or Katie or something like that." He paused. "It isn't James, is it?"

I decided to just spit it out. "Kendall I love _you_. There, I said it, now go ahead and take your words back and admit you hate me."

He shook his head and laughed. "Logie, this is a shock, but I will never hate you, unless you kill my mom or Katie, like I said. I know this is super awkward, but I will try to cut off the affection with James when you're around, okay? I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you, I hate to see you this upset. But I'm James's," he told me. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for dumping all of my problems on you, Ken," I said apologetically.

He put a hand on my shoulder. I felt a huge spark there. Ugh. It would take years probably to get over this. Logan Mitchell is not the kind of guy to have problems, even these kinds. "Hey, don't worry about it. At least you told someone, and didn't let it stay bottled up inside of you," he said smiling. I smiled back and pulled him into a hug. It took no time at all to hug back.

"Can I ask how long?" Kendall said. I looked up at him, much like Carlos did nine months ago, but not with that much desperation.

"Four years…" I muttered.

"Holy shit Logan, that's a long time. I can't believe you've never made a move on it until now. That must have been… torturous." He seemed a little hesitant at the end.

James suddenly barged in. "Logan, I heard everything you said, and I'm not happy about it. You better not jump my man," he said sternly. I cringed. Kendall shot him a look. I then felt a wave of fear. Was he going to tell Carlos? "No, Logan, I'm not going to tell Carlos, as long as you stay away from Kendall."

Kendall spoke up before I could. "Logan doesn't have to stay away from me. He's _not _going to make a move on me, James. Just leave him alone okay? Respect his feelings too."

"NO! Can't you see that he's just going to get more attached and take you away from me?" James yelled, probably waking everyone in the apartment, even Carlos, but that didn't stop them.

"Nothing can take me away from you! I _love _you, remember?" Kendall replied, not as loud as James. But it really hurt when Kendall said 'I love you' and it wasn't directed to me.

"Guys! _Stop fighting!" _I shouted. I really did not need my best friends to get into a fight over me.

"This doesn't concern you at all!" they both chanted. I sighed and sunk into my bed, trying to be invisible as possible. I never would forgive myself if Kendall and James split up, as much as I wanted it to happen.

Oh, how I _really_ wanted it to happen.

_**I didn't really like it, it was all dialogue, but I guess it was okay? **_

_**I'm going to try to update my other story first, but I might not because I am stuck there but not so much here. I might have a new story up soon too, because I have an idea, but I won't tell you just yet.**_

_**The next update should be here about Sunday/Monday, maybe Tuesday.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OMG, I said I'd update LAST Sunday/Monday/Tuesday, and lookie here a week later. My computer died last Saturday, and I lost the almost complete chapter too :(**_

_**Thanks go to xxBadDreamxx, Sir RCCS, Rusher1dgleek for reviewing.**_

_**The next chapter is where the Kogan starts, I'm almost 100% sure. I might change my mind though, so if I do, sorry.**_

Kendall's POV

I woke up to see Logan in his bed, clutching the covers. Hmm. He was probably scared of what James was going to do. I didn't blame him. Although I knew that I should be, I wasn't mad at him for lying to Carlos and loving me while I love James. I felt bad for him, this must be tearing him apart.

Last night, James and I continued fighting after James was asleep. Although, Carlos didn't wake up. That boy can sleep through an earthquake. James finally gave in and allowed Logan to talk to me, but he was still paranoid I'd leave him for Logan.

I heard the door open and less than a second later I saw Carlos on top of Logan. "Logie Logie Logie Logie Logie," he said, showering the sleeping boy with kisses. I saw Logan open his eyes and try to jump back, only to be stopped by Carlos.

"W-what?" he asked groggily. I laughed and smirked. Logan shot me a look that could kill, and I rolled my eyes and turned over in my bed.

"Logie, we're going to spend the whole day together! Then, you can give Kendall your present," Carlos said excitedly.

In an equally excited way that I now knew was fake, Logan said, "That's great! I'll get ready. Love you, Carlos." As he said the love you part, he turned to me when Carlos wasn't looking and shot me a warning look, as if to say 'don't tell him.' I nodded understanding. "You're going to love my gift, Kendall," Logan said to me smiling. I smiled back.

I rolled back into my bed. I was tired after last night, or should I say earlier this morning? Was James still mad at me? He was overreacting. Just because Logan loved me, I guess that was a big deal, but all the same, he shouldn't need to avoid me. We live together. Hell, he's a better friend than Carlos by a long shot.

However, I do know why he's bitter about all this. He's afraid of losing me. I guess that's just part of love, I feel the same way sometimes.

But couldn't he understand I wouldn't leave him for anyone, even Logan?

Outside the door to my room, I heard Carlos whisper-shouting to Logan, "What're you going to get Kendall?"

"I don't know! It's gotta be good!" Logan replied. I smiled to myself. Even though life had these rough patches, it still was pretty awesome.

Logan's POV

Some of Carlos's procrastination is rubbing off on me.

Although, it's hard to get a gift for someone who's dating someone, that you love, when you're dating someone else, yes? You always want it to be perfect, but not enough to give yourself away to your current partner.

We were at the mall, and Carlos kept dragging me into stores and dragging me out when he saw that nothing inside would be good for Kendall.

We were at the far side of the mall when I saw a car. My immediate reaction was 'KENDALL'S CAR.' It was one of those sweepstake cars you see in every mall. Kendall was always saying he wanted a new car, because Carlos and I always took the Big Time Rush Mobile. I couldn't recognize it, it was so new looking. A sign next to it said 'WIN $10,000 and this new car! Text 'car' to 424-CAR-2013 to win! Winner announcer November 3, 2012 at 12:00 PM!'

I looked at Carlos, who was looking at me. We were both thinking the same thing. I glanced at my watch. It was II:00. We pulled out our phones and began furiously texting the number. The next hour was spent texting car to 424-CAR-2013.

It was 12:01, Carlos's phone clock time. I was ready to give up and admit I'd get Kendall a shitty present, when his phone rang. He quickly answered it with an excited, "Hello?" then a pause. "WE DID? OKAY!" followed by another pause. "Okay! We'll be there in half an hour!"

He began jumping up and down with his hands on my shoulders. "We won Logie! We need to go to the beach and get the car, because, well, the beach is awesome!" We took off running to the car.

The drive was spent with Carlos blabbing how awesome it was. It was really hard to concentrate on driving, but I did it for Kendall and the new car and money.

When we got there, the sweepstakes lady handed me a key and money and I snatched it from her hand and got in the drivers' seat. Carlos drove the Big Time Rush Mobile. I'm pretty sure I drove away laughing like a madman out the window.

James's POV

Carlos and Logan returned from the mall or wherever. It was now six, and Mrs. Knight was making dinner while us guys chilled in our rooms. I was in front of a mirror making my hair pretty.

I thought it over. Should I tell Carlos? Or should I not tell Carlos? If I told him, we could step it up. This changed everything. However, if I told him, Kendall would be devastated. I'm pretty sure my acting about Logan not being able to see Kendall was convincing.

I decided to just tell him. I walked into our room and plopped on my bed. "Carlos…" I began

Kendall's POV

I thought about Logan all day today. James still wasn't talking to me. It was after dinner, which I might say, was really good. I love chicken.

Logan and Carlos came into my room where I was reading a hockey book. Logan grabbed it from me. "Hey! I was reading that," I said, sounding a lot like Logan.

"Too bad. It's time for your present," Logan said, making me perk up. He and Carlos lead me into the Palm Woods garage- wait, the garage? Weird. They made me stand by the elevators when they went to get something. They came back speeding in a red car that I couldn't recognize. It looked cool though.

They got out and pushed me inside. "You guys seriously got me a car?" I asked, shocked. They nodded.

"What can we say? We're awesome," Logan said. "Look at the dashboard." I did. There sat $10,000. My eyes widened even more if possible.

"Whoa…" I said. Maybe I was starting to reconsider this whole thing about Logan.

_**There you have it! Late chapter. Kogan is next chapter, probably.**_

_**I won't update this week. Maybe Saturday or Sunday. My high school is taking the juniors and seniors to Malibu all week (the best parties ever happen there!) and I won't be back until Friday.**_

_**See ya! Review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Malibu was awesome! We had a few awesome beach parties but it wasn't the same without BTR there :(. Enough about me.**_

_**Thanks Sir RCCS for reviewing. Guys, review! I know only a few of my followers are regularly reviewing! I know there are many, many more of you.**_

James's POV

I decided to just tell him. I walked into our room and plopped on my bed. "Carlos…" I began.

The Latino turned his head and smiled at me. "Whatsup, babe?" he asked.

"I have some good news. For us," I said. By now, I could tell he was eager to know what I meant. His eyebrows were raised, and he motioned me to continue. "Last night, Logan and Kendall were talking. Logan made a revelation to Kendall- that he loves him and not you." I paused after that waiting for a response.

Carlos took a moment before speaking. "So you mean, I could end it with Logan, and not feel the guilt of breaking a heart?" I nodded. "But what about you and Kendall?"

I sighed. "I don't think I can break it off with him just yet. But for now, fuck Kendall. Wait, no, fuck me," I said.

We then had the best sex ever. It wasn't my first with him, either.

Kendall's POV

I wouldn't have gotten James a car, or ten grand on his birthday. Probably.

But Logan got me one. And we aren't even a thing. _Yet, _I found myself thinking. I shook that thought out of my head. _No, James loves you and you love James. Carlos loves Logan. Majority wins, right? _

But could I really do that to Logan? Getting me a car was _so_ sweet. And it was such a Logan thing to do. I could hardly imagine all of the work he had to go through to get the car.

Right now, it was 11:00 pm, and we were ready for bed. Pretty early for a Saturday, I know. But I was _still _tired after my birthday.

"Hey Logie," I said sleepily, rolling over in my bed, as said brunette looked up from his science book that I would never understand.

"Yeah Ken?" he asked, giving a genuine smile. For the first time, I noticed how gorgeous his smile was, how his hair looked so amazing, and how caring his eyes looked, to everyone. It was just like the time I formed my crush on James. _Oh, I've got it bad,_ I thought.

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks for the car, Logie. It was… so sweet," I said, slightly stuttering.

"You're welcome," Logan replied, turning back to his book.

"Wait, that's not all." Logan turned back to me, his eyebrows raised. Today I thought about what you said. Mostly because James wasn't talking to me." I saw Logan cringe with guilt at the mention of our fight. "Don't worry about that. So anyways, I've been thinking. The car was basically the tipping point. I realized you're _so _sweet, and thoughtful, and a lot less self-centered than James. And I'm pretty sure that was all your thinking, because Carlos gave me his ten bucks yesterday. I thought, it might not be so bad, to, y'know, give you a chance?"

I saw the beautiful chocolate eyes light up. "There has to be some conditions. We both have to stay with James and Carlos. We will not be responsible for two hearts broken. You can't touch me in public, and we can't be any less loving to our partners. We don't want them to suspect anything's up. Okay?" I explained.

Logan nodded his head. "Ken, oh my god, thank you so much," he said. I could tell he couldn't say too much. I smiled, then wondered if he saw the same thing in my face as I now saw in his. He probably did. "Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

I smirked at this perfect chance. I pushed the covers off of me, and patted the empty space next to me. "Come here. Sleep with me." When Logan gave me an uneasy look, I added, "Not like that. Just lie with me. You know, fall asleep in my arms? The cheesy stuff people in love do."

Without a second thought, Logan got up and crawled under the covers next to me. He pulled me close to him. _This is definitely something I could get used to. _I pulled Logancloser to me and kissed his lips.

"Ken, you have no clue how long I've waited for this. Thank you so much," Logan whispered, still holding me.

"I think I've waited a while for this too, Logie. Even if I didn't realize it," I replied sweetly.

With that, we were both sleeping.

Katie's POV

I don't see how James and Carlos try to hide their love. It's obvious, they're secretly touching, and doing a bad job keeping up with their little pretending to be in love with their known partner. It's obvious with Logan and Kendall, that last night they started something. They're smiling more. Or maybe it's just I'm so observant. Dunno.

But now I have the information to ruin a friendship. They'd better not do anything to make me really mad. Because if they do, I have just the means to ruin them. And they'd better not think for a minute that I wouldn't hesitate to do it, if they ask for it.

I'm just a mean girl.

_**How'd you like that Katie and James bits? And sorry if you were expecting hot Kogan sex. I didn't want to rush them into that. I also tried to write the Jarlos part, but I just can't. xD. Next update maybe sometime in the week or this next weekend. I'll try to update my other story too.**_


End file.
